oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Collecting mort myre fungi
*1000- *12}} |Skill = None |Item = Silver sickle (b) or equivalent Morytania legs 1 or higher (highly recommended) TokKul-Zo recommended for banking (requires completion of The Elder Kiln) in combination with a dramen or lunar staff (unless A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Orks Rift has been completed) Alternatively, completion of Deadliest Catch provides a deposit chest only a few steps away from a cluster of three logs, allowing less frequent banking (should one be using Prayer potion or Altars to restore prayer). |Quest = Priest in Peril A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen (partially) Deadliest Catch to unlock a deposit chest to speed up banking (optional). |Other = A high level helps |Other Benefits = None |Inputs = 3 X Prayer renewal (( }}}}) 9 x Prayer potion ( }}}}) |Outputs = 1,000 x Mort myre fungi ( }}}}) |Location = Mort Myre Swamp |Category = Collecting |Details = Collecting mort myre fungi is very profitable as it is the secondary ingredient for making super energy potions. While wearing Morytania legs, players will receive double the amount of fungi when collecting. However, make sure there is at least two inventory spaces when collecting, otherwise players will only receive one fungi. When casting bloom it consumes between 10 to 60 prayer points and casts a spell on rotting objects in the 8 squares around the player. Players should find a location surrounded 3 rotting logs to increase the chances of obtaining mort myre fungus. Ivlandis flail and blessed sickle (b) can be placed on the action bar to cast bloom with hotkeys. First, use the fairy ring network to teleport to . Run west until you see three logs, as shown in the image. Drink a dose of prayer renewal, stand in the middle of the 3 rotting logs and cast bloom.Fungi will not spawn every time, but they most often will. A tip is to always pick the northern log last. This is useful because when picked, you will always remain in the middle, and so clicking back to the centre is not needed. It may be advisable to carry a few Prayer potions with you, so as to minimize the need to leave to restore your prayer. After a full inventory, teleport to the Fight Caves with the TokKul-Zo to bank and repeat using the fairy ring just north. If you have less than 300 prayer points after banking, drink two doses of a prayer potion. Alternatively, if you haven't got a TokKul-Zo or a deposit chest, use the fairy ring to bank in Zanaris, although this is slightly slower. If you have completed Deadliest Catch, you will have unlocked a deposit chest along the eastern banks of the River Salve. A short distance north east of this, there are 3 logs within a 3x3 area, allowing you to cast Bloom, harvest, and then quickly and easily deposit. Simply deposit, run back to the logs, and repeat until your prayer is drained. Alternatively, players with 68 divination or greater can use sign of the porter IV to bank the fungus. This method will reduce the need for bank trips and speed up the number. Each sign of the porter will transport 20 fungus at a cost of *45 + )/20}}}} per charge. Profit per hour will be greater than banking at the Fight Caves but be less than the deposit chest due to the cost of buying porters. }} Category:MMG/Collecting